


Surprise!

by VictoriannWings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Minor Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriannWings/pseuds/VictoriannWings
Summary: Growing up she spent all of her birthdays with Matt and now that she couldn’t, Pidge didn’t want to celebrate them at all. Lance and Allura have other ideas.





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! I wrote this as a minific for my application to the Pidge Ship Zine! Stay tuned for more about that, and please enjoy and comment!

 

Pidge clung to every piece of her brother she had left and decorated her everyday life with it. Matt’s presence outlined her goals, her future, even her college lunches with a side of peas--even when she put her glasses on and looked in the mirror, she could hear his voice, feel him ruffle her hair, before telling her about the latest fact about Jupiter’s gas storm or Mars’ soil. Her theory, and testing proved to have positive results, enabled her to fill her life with things that reminded her of Matt because one day, that ache would dull and she would only hold onto the things she loved about him, instead of the fact that he was gone. 

 The exception to that rule was her birthday. 

 Growing up she spent all of her birthdays with Matt and now that she couldn’t, Pidge didn’t want to celebrate them at all. 

 It wasn’t that difficult, really. She didn’t mention it was her birthday, didn’t make a big deal out of it, and soon it faded into the background, into a childhood she’d left behind along with her legos and Matt’s old, crumpled T-shirts. 

 But dating Lance meant admitting when her birthday was, and dating Allura, too, meant that he told  her , and Pidge didn’t have any secrets anymore. 

 Which meant, too, that Pidge found herself dreading her birthday breakfast at the diner with Lance. Her boyfriend meant well, he really did, but the boy  bounced and babbled and honestly, Pidge just wanted to disappear underneath the table.

 It wouldn’t be the same without Matt. It wouldn’t be  okay . Her brother had died so many years ago but on her birthday it seemed to happen before her very eyes, like knives in her heart and she couldn’t function. But Lance drooped when she said she didn’t want to celebrate, and even Allura melted, so Pidge reluctantly agreed to a modest breakfast, and nothing more. 

 She walked into Hunk’s diner and frowned. There was no one in sight…

Surprise ! A collective cheer sounded from every corner as all of her friends popped up from underneath tables and behind the diner’s counter. Party hats, confetti, and shouts of  happy birthday, Pidge! as well as,  We love you! sounded from every corner. Seas of sparkling faces grinned up at her. 

 Pidge stared. The shock of it all had her reeling and she put a hand to her head. Then, thawing a little, tears formed in her eyes and began spilling down her cheeks, a steady stream growing stronger, and her head swam. 

 “Happy birthday, babe!” Lance appeared from the crowd, wearing his best jeans and a new shirt, and wrapped her up in a tight, full-body hug. 

 Allura followed close behind, all of her light hair intricately braided, and hugged the two of them, before Lance released Pidge and Allura drew the shorter girl’s chin up to meet hers in a kiss. “We knew you had not celebrated your birthday in a while, but we love you dearly and wanted you to know how much you meant to us,” Allura explained, radiant with her smile. 

 Pidge wiped at her face as she pulled away from Allura, before punching Lance in the arm. “I love you guys,” she sobbed, and wished with all her might that her brother could see how she’d grown up into a successful woman with two incredible partners and a heart full of love. 


End file.
